So We Go Back to the Remedy
by Gotham Siren
Summary: AU Reboot of "Pilot": When the world ends, how will two junkies learn to survive? More importantly, where do they go when all that they have is each other? NickxGloria


**It's me… again. I've got quite a bit of fics planned out for this pairing. This is a standalone teaser for an AU reboot of the pilot episode. Hope y'all enjoy!**

 **I own nothing.**

 _ **So We Go Back to the Remedy**_

Nick wasn't ashamed to admit that he was an addict. Hell that was what kept him going this long. Being high ignited something in him; it made him feel alive. After his father's death, he damn sure needed something to pass the days that just crept by. Alicia turned away from everyone. Madison moved on. All that was left was Nick. Meeting Calvin was a one in a million chance to salvation. Being numb wasn't an option anymore. And the elder Clark sibling would do everything in his power to keep from feeling that way ever again.

When Gloria came into his life, things got better. She understood why he chose this lifestyle because she too was trying to hide from the pain. From then on, every trip they took together. Glo was always by his side, right where she belonged.

On the day that the world ended, the blonde came to like any other ordinary day. She sat up in bed, eyes blinking as her vision got used to the blinding light coming through the windows. Glancing over her shoulder, Gloria noticed that Nick was still out like a light. Gently reaching over to nudge him awake, a small smile found its way onto her lips.

"Wakey, wakey, love," she giggled slightly, prompting a groan from the male.

"Glo… Go back to sleep," he murmured, sliding his palms over his face to block the sun seeping through his closed eyelids.

A look of contemplation came across her face, pondering for a moment. "Nope," she finally spoke again after a beat. Gloria shifted slightly, now straddling the brunet's waist. "Come _on_ ," the blonde addict purred, leaning down to peck at his lips.

One brown eye peeped open, watching her as a wide grin stretched across his face. "Didn't get enough last night, huh?"

Without a word, the blonde just molded her lips with his, tangling her fingers in his mess of dark hair. Nick went to sit up straighter, locking his arms around her waist. Gloria entertained the idea that something was going to happen for a moment longer before rolling back to her side of the bed. She wore a coy smirk, seeing her boyfriend's look of confliction.

"Glo, what the fuck?" he practically whined, watching as the blonde leaned closer once more. She locked her lips with his, cupping his cheek gently before _again_ pulling away.

"Well you're awake now aren't you?" Gloria chuckled, scooting to the edge of the bed.

"You're a bitch sometimes, you know that right?" Nick jabbed playfully. He just shook his head, throwing his arm over his eyes once more.

"Aw, love you too babe," the blonde cooed as she shuffled to her feet. "I'll be back."

"Whatever," he grumbled, flipping back onto his side. "I'm going back to sleep."

Gloria just stuck her tongue out, knowing full well he couldn't see her gesture. This was just the beauty of their relationship. Sure, they had their fights like any normal couple but they got through it just the same. At the end of the day, neither of them wanted anyone else by their side.

She headed out of their room, looking around at the old church. Something just didn't seem right. There was just something eerie about the quiet. While they only roomed with two other guys, it was just _too_ deathly quiet around there. Maybe they were still asleep? Glo and Nick had been up for—God knew how long last night. Maybe they partied too hard, just as the couple had.

Gloria was on her way to the bathroom when she heard a loud _CRASH_ , practically vibrating the floor in the process. Something was telling her to get Nick. The blonde had quite the intuition. She not only read people really well but if anything seemed suspicious—it usually meant something was about to go down. Glo decided to retreat back for the bedroom, rushing over to her boyfriend's side of the bed. She shook him awake once more, prompting another groan.

"You better be serious this time…" Nick began, trailing off as soon as he looked up to see Gloria's expression. "Glo, what's wrong?"

"I—I don't know. I heard a loud noise. Not sure what's going on," the blonde explained, grabbing her junkie by the hand, tugging at it some. "All I know is that we gotta get out of here."

The male got up, squeezing her hand for a moment. "The guys are probably fighting again," he shrugged. "You know how they get."

"Still… I don't trust it—"

"Gloria, babe, relax. Let's go check it out," he began again, rising to his feet. Together they approached the main part of the church, where the sound originated from. Nick glanced around, stopping immediately as he saw one of their friends sprawled out on the floor. Gloria clutched at the back of the white cover-up her boyfriend wore, (which, yes, he had stolen off of her as a joke). When he realized that his friend had a good chunk missing out of his neck, the brunet stumbled back, practically knocking Glo over in the process.

Nick had seen enough; he knew that he had to get his girlfriend out of there before anything got worse. But no sooner that that thought left his mind, things got worse. He looked up to see their other friend approaching them. Blood was covering his mouth, a God awful growling noise escaping his pursed lips.

"Mike what the _hell_?!" the male addict was taken aback at the sight. He looked back to Gloria, taking her tightly by the hand as they made a run for it. Nick ushered Gloria through the window leading them out to safety. Where were they running to now? Neither of their families would take them in; but it didn't seem like they had much of a choice. They had no money to find a place to stay in. No vehicle to get out of town. _Nothing_. Nick and Gloria only had the clothes on their backs and each other.

What the more important question was… what was going on? What they saw back at the church, had it been real? Or were they both imagining it?

o—o—o

Luckily, Gloria's folks lived not too far from the church. What they didn't realize is that they were out of town. For right now, they had the house to themselves. The blonde found the spare key where it always was on the back porch—her parents had never been smart enough to change the key after learning of their daughter's drug habit. Right now, though, Glo had never been so glad. At least now they could get some clean clothes and decide where they were going to next.

After slipping on an actual shirt and shoes, Nick headed out to the living room. He flopped down on the couch, his mind wandering back to what he had witnessed at the church. Surely, it wasn't the drugs. It couldn't have been. He had been getting his fix from Calvin for too long to get a bad dose. The brunet was brought back down to reality as he felt Gloria lean against him. He hooked an arm around her waist, settling his hand on her belly. Nick looked down at his girlfriend, kissing her temple.

"We're not crazy. I _know_ we're not," she whispered, reaching to grab the remote to the TV. Gloria changed the channel to their local news station, hearing an eerie news report. Everyone was enforcing the flu shot, due to an unknown virus.

"Does the virus make people _eat_ each other?" the male brought his arm back to his lap, propping his face up in the palm of his hand.

"We need to stay here," Glo spoke, prompting her boyfriend to glance over at her. "For as long as we can. Just ride it out… whatever is out there, we don't need anywhere near it."

"What about your parents?" Nick murmured.

"They'll have to understand. We _needed_ a place to go to."

He just nodded, leaning back against the couch. "We're in for a world of shit, Glo." He wasn't just meaning what was going on outside, either. If they were stuck here, that meant the withdrawals would soon come. But did they really want to call Calvin up? Get wrapped up in their high like everything was peachy keen? Obviously, things were everything but.

 **Okay, I'll end this here. I** _ **might**_ **continue it in a series of one-shots, if the muses so choose to cooperate. Reviews are loved!**


End file.
